Alyanette fic
by Maddiebug
Summary: I wrote a cute alyanette fic because I was bored and they're such a cute ship. I mean you could try to read this as straight, but it really isn't. Its short and wholesome and I can't write summaries. Also autocorrect keeps changing Alyanette to Lafayette due to when I was obsessed with Hamilton. I hope you like it. Update: I added a chapter two that's totally uneccessary
1. Chapter 1

"These waffles are delicious," Ella sighed, like she was in love.

"They aren't that great," Marinette said with a frown, picking at her food.

"Are you kidding dude?" Etta asked, "these are the best pancakes ever!"

"Yeah," Alya responded, "my mom has the best recipes."

Marinette visibly rolled her eyes, "yeah okay, I guess." Then she took a bite, and smiled a little, "these are the best pancakes I've ever had!"

Alya, Etta and Ella all chuckled, "told you so."

...

After they had eaten, and fed the twins, Alya pulled Marinette aside to do dishes and talk.

"Girl, what's up with you?" Alya asked, seemingly concerned, as she wiped off the plates.

Marinette shrugged, "I don't know. I'm just confused." She angrily grabbed the plates from Alya and practically threw them in the dishwasher. "I can't really talk about it."

"I'm your best friend, Mari, you can tell me anything." Alya placed her hand on Marinette's shoulder, "after all, that's what we do. You know everything about me, and I won't judge you."

"Everything?" Marinette scoffed, "You tell me everything?"

"Well, yeah," Alya looked so sincere, but Marinette saw through that B.S. real quick.

"Really? What about that time that you were frozen in time by that Akuma? You never told me about that. I had to see it on video, and it terrified me." Marinette exclaimed.

"That was because I didn't want you to worry," Alya murmured.

Marinette was on a rampage. "Thats not all. You never tell me when you're in danger Alya. You are so impulsive, and it scares me when you just run into an Akuma with no regard for your personal safety."

"Don't worry about me, If anything happens, Ladybug will fix it."

"What if she can't?"

"Ladybug can do anything," Alya insisted, with ride for the heroine.

"No," Marinette said, her voice cracking, "she can't. Shes so afraid all of the time. What if she fails? Or her powers don't work?" Marinette's eyes were watery, "what if she's not as great as everyone seems to think she is."

Alya wrapped her arms around Marinette, "well then she's wrong. Ladybug is stronger than she believes, and even without her powers, she's a hero. And she won't fail. Chat Noir and I," Alya paused, "we have her back, and together we can do anything."

"But she can't," Marinette insisted, near tears in Alya's arms, "She' as brave as anyone thinks. Heck, she can't even tell the person she likes that she's in love with them."

"Hey," Alya said gently, "maybe you're projecting yourself into Ladybug a bit?"

Marinette rolled her eyes again, but couldn't reveal her identity, she did her best to disguise her sarcastic tone before speaking again. "Maybe."

"If this is about Adrien, go for it. Believe in yourself." Alya pet Mari's hair, "you're stronger than you know."

"This isn't about Adrien!" Marinette cried.

"Luka?" Alya asked.

"No, definitely not," Marinette shook her head. Lukas, while charming at first, was not the kind of person Marinette could see herself with long term.

"Is this about Chat Noir?"

Marinette laughed aloud. Then paused. "No? I mean maybe, but he's more of a friend. I love someone but I'm too stupid to tell them."

"Nino?" Alya asked, running out of people.

"Alya," Marinette said slowly, "I've never told you this, but I'm bi."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I like both boys and girls."

"Thats cool," Alya seemed chill with it for a moment, before she gasped, "it better not be Chloe."

This earned a chuckle from Marinette. She scrunched her nose "I have much better taste than that. Ugh. Never."

"Yeah, you deserve much better than her." Alya tilted her head, "oh, is it that Kagami girl? She's pretty cute!" Alya said, winking.

"Don't try to set me up with anyone Alya, there's-" Marinette took a deep breath. "There's one girl that I love. So much. But I can't tell her. I don't want to risk our friendship." Marinette frowned. "And I can't tell you."

"If she's really your friend," Alya smiled softly, "she would still be your friend if you told her."

"I know," Marinette sighed, resting her head on Alya's shoulder, "I just can't."

"You know I'm here for you girl, I tell you everything."

"But I can't tell you this."

"Well, if you don't want to tell me, you shouldn't feel pressured to, but," Alya smiled, "as someone who is pan. And who thinks you're amazing, I'd be totAlly honored to find out you have a crush on me."

"Thanks, Alya," Marinette smiled, but she didn't say anything else. Instead, she gave Alya a hug, and Alya wiped the tears from Mari's eyes.

Oh well, Alya knew that Marinette would be able to confess her love someday. Alya didn't have anyone else she loved, and Mari was worth waiting for

 **...**

 **So how did you like my first Alyanette fix? It was short and sweet like Mari. I'm really tired rn, while writing this, but I thought it would be kinda cute.**

 **Also**

 **Bonus fight scene that I took out because then it didn't have a cute ending, it was angry and frustrated.**

 **"** I tell you everything" Alya insisted

Marinette frowned, "Everything?"

"Yeah! TotAlly!" Alya said with a fake enthusiasm. "And if you were in love with me, that'd be totAlly cool with me." Alya paused, too far.

"No, it would make everything awkward." Marinette insisted. "You didn't tell me that you we're Rena Rouge." Marinette mumbled, but then she knew she had taken it too far.

Alya's face went through the five stages of grief before she could even respond. "Well," She said coldly, taking a step back from Marinette, "you never told me you were Ladybug."

...

 **bonus scene #2:**

Marinette sighed, "I think I'm ready to tell you who I like."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No I do, its just. Don't laugh."

"I'd never laugh girl."

Marinette's eyes met Alya's and she smiled, "the person I love-"

"Is?" Alya asked softly.

Marinette blushed and stammered. She couldn't do it. "Its Rena Rouge!" She yelped, hoping Alya might get the message.

"Well," Alya smirked, leaning towards Marinette for a kiss, "I kinda have the hots for Ladybug myself."


	2. Random Bonus Scenes

Bonus **Bonus scene that was almost the end but I felt like it didn't work very well:**

Marinette sighed, wiping her eyes, "Just, don't laugh, okay?"

"I'd never laugh at you girl." Alya nodded.

"Well, the person who I love, is," Marinette took a deep, Shaky breath. She couldn't do this. She had to cover, quick. She looked Alya dead on the eyes, hoping she would get the message. "Is Rena Rouge."

Alya looked shocked, for a brief second and blinked. She momentarily stared at Marinette before smirking, "Well, you know, I've got the hots for Ladybug myself."

"R-really?" Marinette squeaked.

"Definitely," Alya smiled, leaning her head towards Marinette.

As their lips met, Marinette swore she heard some kwamii exchanging money, but she couldn't care less. There weren't any fireworks, but it felt like Marinette was floating. The heaviness she had felt before was gone, replaced by real joy, for the first time in a long time.

After a moment, they pulled back, breathless.

Marinette smiled, "I'm glad you understood what I was saying."

Alya laughed nervously, "yeah that was going to be super awkward if I misinterpreted it. Like if you weren't LB, oof. That really would've made things awkward."

 **AN: I meant to end it here, but my brain went "no don't stop"**

"Yeah," Marinette chuckled, "so how long have you known?"

"Honestly?" Alya tilted her head, "about a minute for sure, but I suspected it from the beginning. Youre never around when she is and your constant bathroom usage is a little too convenient, you know?"

"Yeah, I was wondering when someone would figure it out." Marinette chuckled "you're too good of a journalist to not notice."

"Yeah. Once I put together the pieces, it was pretty obvious."

"I'm glad you're the one who finished the puzzle," Marinette said, booping Alya's nose.

"Yeah. And when I realized you were Ladybug, it took about five minutes to realize that Adrien was Chat Noir."

Marinette froze, "wait, what?"

 **AN: another great place for me to stop.**

"What?" Alya raised her eyebrows, "you mean you didn't know?"

"Of course not! We swore that we'd never share each others identities,"

"I thought that's just what you told the media,"

"No," Marinette shook her head, "we didn't tell each other."

"Oh... I thought you were awkward around him be cause you didn't want to like accidentally slip up and say secret superhero stuff,"

"No, I'm just awkward because he's way outta my league." Marinette chuckled, "not that I would ever leave you."

"If you did, there'd be hell to pay," Alya joked, "and besides, you're Ladybug, no one is out of your league."

"I love you," Marinette smiled, "but I really wish you hadn't told me that."

"Why not?" Alya was concerned

"Because ill never be able to look at either of them the same way, ever again!"

"True," Alya chuckled, "you know, when you think about it, it's really funny. Adrien is so fake."

"Whoa. You're right. How does he do it? Where do the puns go? The laughter? The infuriating smirk? Adrien is the best liar I know."

"You right," Alya giggled, leaning against Marinette.

"I need to speak with him, and we will have word's. Words."

"Of course you will Buggaboo."

 **AN: why don't I have an off button? Stop this fluff. Also, this part is another bonus scene, unrelated to the last one, but could be read together.**

Marinette suddenly smiled at Alya, "hey sweetie,"

Alya squinted, "What do you want from me?"

"Can I borrow some clothes? I didn't bring any for our impromptu sleepover." Marinette made those puppy dog eyes that Alya couldn't resist. "Can I please wear your flannel?"

"Fine." Alya relented, "but everyone's gonna know something's up as soon as you walk into class wearing my clothes, rumours will start."

"Well, why don't we stop those rumours," Marinette winked.

"How will we do that?" Alya titled her head, "even if you say we had a sleepover, they're still gonna think we're dating."

"Then why don't we confirm their suspicions?" Marinette supplied.

"And how do we do _that_?" Alya questioned.

"Like this," Marinette kissed Alya, and it wasn't a friendly cheek kiss greeting type kiss, no it's was a full, close, little bit of tongue, French kiss. "In front if the entire class. I'm sure that will dispel any rumours."

"We have very different ideas of how to share information." Alya choked out. "We could be like Rose and Juleka, and walk in holding hands and stuff. Be subtle, but obvious."

"Yeah, but my way's more fun." Marinette looked devious. "I can't wait to see everyone's faces. They'll be so shocked." She laughed a little bit.

"For a superhero, you're almost scary." Alya chuckled, "I like it."

Marinette frowned, "you think I'm scary?"

"In a hot way." Alya blushed, stammering "wait! No. I meant like-"

"We both know what you meant. I'm a _sexy_ superhero." Marinette winked obnoxiously.

"Yeah, but you're my sexy superhero" Alya smiled.

"Yeah I am, but I don't compare to Rena Rouge. Her kindness? Supreme. Her knowledge? Crazy. Her skills? Incredible. The curves on that girl? Iconic. Her beauty? Unmatched. Her face? Way too cute."

"Your face is way too cute." Alya kissed her again.

 **AN: in surprised that I actually stopped writing this at some point. Alya and Mari could be super cute together and I Love the idea.**

 **Update: this is not straight at all. Like 0%. Oof. Mari may not be the only one projecting herself onto fictional characters/superheroes ahhhh.**

 **Also you should know that when I write this, I was best friends with a girl who I low key might've had a crush on.**


End file.
